Haymitch Babysits
by PrimRueandMadge
Summary: When Peeta and Katniss go on a last minuite trip to support Gale in district two, their daughter Madge is stuck with Haymitch.Learn about Haymitchs' secret love. Also Katniss' PoV. Peeta's Tracker Jacker venom acts up.
1. Chapter 1

**Haymitch Babysits**

**Katniss PoV**

"Ughhh, five more... minutesss" I groaned as Peeta shook me out of my sleep. "Sorry, Katniss, we need to go to district two. Gale is about to win some medal thing. He just called me. It's a last minuite promotion. Come on. Up you go." _Flip! _Peeta has been trying to "Get along" with Gale, and even though I still am mad Betee has assured me it wasn't his bomb. 'Yeah yeah yeah!" I groaned and sat up. "Who's gonna watch Madge?" having to call my child Prim or Rue was too hard so her full name is Madge Primrue Mellark. It was between that and Maggie after Mags, whodied for Peeta. We flipped a coin on the way to the hospital. "I've set a dress out, I need to go frost a cake for Gale, and Madge is coming." I bolted up. "No she is not!" All tough Peeta and I trusted Gale once agian I don't trust him near my child. End of story. "Who is then?" Peeta asked. "Greasy Sae." I said. She was our main babysiter and the one I trust the most. Peeta shook his head, "Greasy Sae is coming." I don't think he liked Gale around our child either so I guessed he already called. I sighed if Prim was here she would stay home and watch Madge. Scratch that I'd still be fond of Gale then and she and PRIM would come with us. "Is Haymiitch?" I asked making a face. Haymitch managed to be outstandingly sober near Madge but we had to warn him ahead of time. "No, I checked he has a hangover." "So!" I said cheerfully Madge is eight. Haymitch will sleep and she'll watch T.V.!" "I guess..." Peeta said, but at that moment I should have realized that our daughter would learn profainity, and about Haymitch's "secret love"

**Madge's PoV**

Hi! My name is Madge Primrue Mellark. I am eight years old and attend R.C.S. School I don't know what it stands for the teachers won't tell me and neither will Mama or Daddy. Well my Dad woke me up this morning and after getting dressed in my favorite she that's black with a bird in the middle and in fancy white lettering says Mockingjay's Freedom. It's from Uncle Haymitch and made my Mom mad at him but I don't know what it means and don't care. The bird is pretty. I went down the stairs to find breakfeast and a picnic basket set out on the table. "Madge Uncle Haymitch is coming over to watch you later. Everything you'll need is in here," he says pointing to the basket, "Just watch TV or paint and let him sleep OK? Only wake him up if there's an emergency. He'll be watching you for two nights."  
><em>Yes!<em> For at least for the first day I could do _whatever I wanted. _As soon as my parent left I cracked open a soda and went up stairs to read. _I am soooo bad! _I thought. I read for about an hour, when I heard banging from downstairs I grabbed the knife I hid under my pilliow and slowly went downstairs... When I reached the bottem I was surprised by what I saw...

**Katniss PoV**

"Are we there yet?" I asked peeking up from my phone. I hate the damned thing, but I might as well not be boerd for _3 FRICKIN' HOURS! _Yeah I hated being on the train because it reminded me too much of the Hunger Games. Peeta ordered tickets for the slowest train possible, but we were still going 100 miles per hour. With random bursts of speed. "No." Peeta said. "Be patient mutt." I looked over and saw the glassy look going over his eyes. _Not now!_ He was much beter about his attacks since Madge arrived, but when he had them he'd run out of the the house, and we'd be minus some tomato plants. I looked at him "Peeta you are 41. You are a father of on girl. I am your wife. Katniss Mellark. We are expecting a baby boy. A little Peeta. We live in dis-" I was cut off by Peeta growling "You've lied long enough. You killed my child." I flinched. I had a miscarrige once. Peeta's mutt side won't let me forget it. "Greasy Sae!" I screamed. She looked up but by then peeta's hands had wrapped around my neck, and everything went black.

**Please Review. Whoever comes closest to guessing what happens on either cliffhanger gets a special surprise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haymitch Babysits**

**Katniss PoV**

"Where am I?" I say waking up with a headache where everything looks fuzzy and white. "In district two's hospital." I heard Gale say. "Gale?" I asked confused. Last thing I rember I was on the train, and...  
>Oh yeah. "Yeah... Peeta was pretty mad. We dug through your purse and bags and his wallet looking for faimly pictures, and googled you guys before he admitted that in fact, No, he was not raped." I imedietly put my hand to my belly. "The baby?" I asked. A doctor walked in, "Mrs. Abantherny," "Mellark. How do you even think of that?" I asked. "Catnip, Neither of you had any cash so I cashed it on Haymitch's tab..." Gale said. "Well, , your child is fine, your system was weak so you passed out mostly of a weak system." the doctor said. "Peeta?" I asked, "Being on a train reminded him heavily of hijacked memorys." The doctor said. I flinched. I hated that me and Peeta's past was terrible for him. "Is he okay?" I asked. "Well..." Gale started<p>

**Madge's PoV**

_SQUACK! SQUACK! SQUACK! _These geese are getting on my nerves. "AND that's why I undoutubly love Effie Trinket!" Haymitch finished his story about Auntie Effie. "Ummmm... Okay Uncle Haymitch,," I said. You see when I walked down the stairs I saw Haymitch feeding his _geese. _I knew he had them, but bringing them over was wacky. Then he told me about how he _loved_ Auntie Effie. It waas strange, but I went along with it. Now things are weirder. He's mumbling things about "Mockingjay" "Capitol" "PRRRIIIMMM!" "Damned Katniss my face hurrrts!" I know Katniss is my mom, but what did she do to hurt his face. As for capitol here in Maryland Dosae the capitol is Lankins City. Prim is close to my middle name. Mockingjays are just birds. AND don't even get me started on the cussing. "Haymitch time for bed!" I said irritated with hearing about this rebellion of his. "No!" he said. "Well I'm going and you're staying. Down here!" "But It smells bad!" "I don't care!" I screamed. i ran upstairs and showered. I wish my Mom or Dad would pick up their phones!

**Please Review. Whoever comes closest to guessing what happens on the cliffhanger gets a special surprise! Sorry it's so short I'll update with a SUPER LOng one on Saturday! Since Madge has no cliffhanger guess what R.C.S. School stands for wins! Congrats to FalineintheWoods I'll PM you on Saturday with your prize!**


End file.
